Harry Potter and the Sword of Kings
by HarryPotter21
Summary: The war with Voldemort ended at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter and his friends emerged victorious. The Wizarding World was safe. Harry could start on his life, move passed being The Boy Who Lived. Now, twenty-six years later disappearances have started again. Can an alliance from across the Pond save the wizarding world, or will it spell the end of all he loves?
1. Chapter 1

AN: A new project. It will feature some familiar characters and a few new ones. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A New Beginning

The war was over or at least it should have been. Everything had been planned and orchestrated by Albus Dumbledore so Voldemort would murder Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and finally be made mortal once with the miraculous survival of Harry Potter, the spectacular backfire of the Elder wand, and the ultimate defeat of the greatest Dark Lord the wizarding world had ever known, somehow the war continued. Now, just over twenty-five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the wizarding world was still locked in a struggle to free itself from the stain Voldemort left behind.

So, like any other day since his last fateful encounter with Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter sat behind a battered old wood desk pouring over reports. Being the Head of the Auror Department was not his first choice for a career move when he and many of his friends and classmates joined the reformed Ministry of Magic, under the guidance of Kingsley Shacklebolt. As life would have it, he was again bound to a destiny and obligation, not of his own making. He liked being an Auror, getting out into the field and truly making a difference. This job was more paperwork and parties than real Auror work.

Exhausted, he sighed and ran a hand through his receding still jet-black hair. He pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of averting the growing headache. Auror Perkins, a holdover from the previous administration, loved to embellish his reports with witty and usually useless remarks about Ministry bureaucracy. His current report was supposed to be a detailed outline of his discoveries concerning the disappearance of Susan Bones, but most of the dozens of feet of parchment were on his thoughts on the way assignments were handed out.

Harry had half a mind to chuck the whole thing into the fire, but his concern for Susan ran deep enough that he stuck it out. She was, after all, the tenth of his old schoolmates to vanish within the past year. The average person would not find this fact too extraordinary. He had gone to the largest and most prestigious British school for witchcraft and wizardry. Disappearances, despite the Ministry's best efforts, were still a regular occurrence even without Voldemort around. Sill, the pattern bothered him.

A knock on the door saved him from having to open another scroll.

"Come in, James," he called out, hiding his tiredness.

His oldest son, James Sirius Potter, timidly cracked open the door and peered around it into the office. The boy was a near spitting imagine of him. They shared the untidy black hair and thin nose. James's ears were larger than his, and his brown eyes were clearly inherited from the Weasleys. He had grown to be an inch or two taller than Harry, and he had the physique of a seasoned Quidditch player. There was nothing scrawny about him.

"Sorry to bother you, father…," he started.

Harry had to cut off his chuckle. His energetic, life-of-the-party son had a very rude awakening during his first week on the job. His trainer, Auror Teddy Lupin, wiped the floor with him in front of the whole office. While as his father Harry was appalled at his son's treatment, he knew, as his boss, he needed to allow James to earn his own respect among his colleagues. Besides, Teddy would never seriously hurt James no matter how annoyed he got with him. The experience, however, had drastically altered James's personality at work for the time being. Harry doubted his oldest son would be timid and shy; he took after his namesake too much for it to be the case.

"James, please, stop with the act when no one else is around."

James gave him a crooked and cocky smile. "Sorry, Dad."

Harry just gave him a knowing look.

James entered the room and closed the door behind him. He glanced around for another chair, but the office did not have one.

"Kingsley too cheap to buy his right-hand man a few office chairs, Dad?"

Harry frowned disapprovingly at the lack of respect in his son's voice.

"The Minister has very little to do with how I decorated my office. I find when people are unable to sit they get to their point a whole lot faster."

James smirked. "So at least we know Albus really is your son."

Harry's frown deepened. "What does that mean?"

"That is just a very Slytherin thing to do, is all."

"Right," responded Harry snippily. He had very little patience with House rivalry. No one should be judged purely by what House they had been sorted into.

James noticed the tone in his father's voice and wisely chose to change the topic. "Auror Lupin told me to report to you after I finished my patrol of Diagon Alley."

Harry glanced down at the pile of unread reports then at a clock with far too many hands on it. It was much later than he had been expecting. If he was going to get answers today, he would have to leave soon.

"How is Diagon?"

James shrugged, conjuring a comfortable chair. "There's a reason they allow newbies to patrol it by themselves."

"Still, the latest intel on the Death Eaters says they're becoming bolder," muttered Harry more to himself than his son, "I should tell Parker to assign…"

"Dad, don't!"

Harry looked up at his horrified son.

"They'll all think you change the rounds to protect me." James continued more calmly.

"Better that than have you run into Nott or one of the Lestrange twins by yourself. No one should be on patrol by him or herself. Things are heating up again; it feels like the last time. The increase disappearances…the Dark Mark over that cottage…and those werewolves attacks in Surrey. We've been fooling ourselves into believing that whoever the Death Eaters are now following would be satisfied with the status quo. Voldemort may be dead, but there were too many who felt he had some of the right ideas. And despite all our efforts we still made mistakes."

Harry shook his head to rid himself of the horrible memories, the arguments with Kingsley about his pardoning certain prestigious wizarding families. Hell, he had personally agreed with some of the second chances handed out during the rebuilding era of the Ministry, but he had been foolish to believe that prejudices died easily. They allowed necessity and prudence dictate their actions. The old houses still wielded great power and influence.

He caught James's worried expression and forced himself to smile.

"But those are issues for a different day. I called you here because I need a favor."

"Anything," said James eagerly, pleased his father trusted him with something clearly of great importance.

"You should hear my request first." Harry paused but continued when James remained resolutely silent. "There is a case I have been working on for six months, and I believe I may have found an important lead. Unfortunately, to investigate said lead requires a timely journey, which I simply cannot afford. As the Minister's right-hand man, my absence will be too conspicuous, and the public does not need another thing to worry about."

James leaned over the desk, clearly eager. His eyes lit with anticipation.

Harry bit his lip. This was a dangerous mission and had he any other option he would take it. He disliked endangering others least of all his own son but the case was not Ministry-approved so sending a fully trained Auror was out of the question. There was no one in the Ministry he trusted enough to tell about his unauthorized investigations even Kingsley. He might have asked Hermione to research it, but she was needed here, buying them time with the Wizengamot. So, he was left with no other choice.

"What do you know about the goings on in the States?"

Whatever James had been expecting, it had not been this. He leaned back in his chair and actually laughed heartily.

"Why?" He chuckled. "What does it have to do with anything we're involved in?"

Harry imagined this was how Dumbledore must have felt like at times.

"Well?" He pressed patiently.

James huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine, but it's all ancient history. The wizarding community over there was wiped out or imprisoned about five years ago. The person responsible then went on to take over the muggle government and shut down all communications to the outside world. It is believed the witches and wizards that survived the first purge backed the current government and are considered traitors by the International Confederation of Wizards."

Harry nodded impressed by the knowledge. The topic of the United States was not widely publicized or discussed. He guessed at the source of the knowledge and was once again thankful for Minerva agreeing to come out of retirement. "That is all out of a school textbook. What have you learned while you've been on patrol?"

"Nothing, not really. Most people don't even talk about it. The few that do call them traitors or worse. Why are we talking about them, the cowardly bastards?"

Harry's lips thinned and his expression hardened. "Now, I know I did not raise my children to buy so quickly into rumors. I certainly know I've taught you to not judge others without knowing their whole story. The American wizarding community was left with very little option. Everyone was too scared to aid them in their battle, so to survive and fight another day some of them made a deal with the devil. Many formed a resistance. They are up against a force at least equal to Voldemort at the height of his power."

"What!"

Harry silenced his son with a glare. "This is information the ICW would prefer to keep out of the public's hands; they do not want to drag the whole world into a war. I have dug through the records and found out, perhaps, we have a far greater cancer in our midst than concern over blood status. I digress, the politics and fears of the ICW do not concern you beyond the fact this mission is completely off the books. This Department and the Ministry as a whole will not be able to offer you any aid or rescue. You'll be completely on your own."

James ran a hand through his untidy black hair, mimicking his father's actions. "What are you saying?"

Instead of answering, Harry Potter sunk deeper into his chair. He pressed his fingers together and studied his son over the resulting temple. "What do you remember of your fifth year at Hogwarts?" He asked softly.

"Fifth year?" James frowned, thinking back. "It was like all the rest, I guess, except for OWLs. I mean Albus and I fought more than we had since he started Hogwarts, but it was me being a prat as usual. I knew he liked that exchange student from France, but I went after her anyways, not my finest moment."

Harry chuckled. "I'd say not."

"In my defense, he had Scorpius. Then there was that whole thing with Lily being a parselmouth. Everyone expected it from Albus, but Lily's practically got red and gold flowing through her veins. It blew over quick enough, though."

Harry sighed. He had hoped none of his unusual abilities would be passed onto his kids, but both Albus and Lily were parselmouths.

"And there was that exchange student from somewhere, I can't remember." James closed his eyes. Every time he tried to remember more about the boy the memories became slippery. "He was a weird kid, never seemed to fit. I still swear that he moved the suit of armor using wandless magic."

Harry held up his hand. "You remember Christopher?"

James squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, straining to get clearer picture. "It's strange. I know he was there, but I couldn't tell you what he looked like. Or what House he was in, or anything of importance, just that bit about the suit of armor."

Harry nodded along. "Perfectly understandable. You were both in an unauthorized duel. Heightened emotions would have weakened the effectiveness of the memory charm."

James stared at his father. "Memory charm!"

Harry drummed his fingers on his desk. "It was believed best by the Ministry. Any knowledge of Christopher needed to be carefully guarded. Many, in fact, did not want him to attend Hogwarts, but your aunt Hermione and I convinced Kingsley of its necessity."

"Why?" asked James, torn between interest and feelings of violation over the memory charm.

"Chris came over to England to research some history concerning certain artifacts of magic originating from this part of the world," Harry spoke slowly, choosing his words wisely. "At the time, he was only fifteen, the same age as you. Although, when he attended Hogwarts, we felt he'd feel more comfortable around Albus and his friends."

"You held him back?"' asked James, smirking.

Harry smiled slightly. "He was given a chose in the matter."

James followed his father with his eyes as the older wizard stood up and crossed to the fireplace. He picked up a small box from the mantlepiece. Silently Harry strode back to his desk and handed the box over to his son. The wooden box had intricate carvings covering its entire surface.

"Can you make out the runes in the center?" asked Harry, inciting the carving on the lid.

James peered at the center. He could barely discern the outline of five runes surrounded by the triquetra, which made up the majority of the carvings on the top of the box. Not wanting to disappoint, he carefully traced the runes with his finger trying to trigger some buried memory from Ancient Runes.

Harry took a seat once again and leaned over his desk. "They are of a dialect you would not have been taught at Hogwarts. I had your aunt Hermione research their origins when the box came into my possession."

"Did she translate them?" Ancient Runes had never been his favorite subject, but he had stuck with it through NEWT levels. He understood enough to know the significance of five runes carved exactly equidistant apart.

Harry nodded and placed a hand over the box, pulling it to the center of the desk. "They are of Amratian origin. Each represents the protective nature of the five great elements of magic."

James frowned. "Amratian?"

"The culture which eventually became Ancient Egyptian," explained Harry.

"So they're hieroglyphs then, not runes."

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps, the niceties of terminology aside are not important. This box was given to me by Chris's mother shortly before she died."

The information only further confused James.

"Perhaps you could tell me what the triquetra represents?"

Furrowing his brow, James clicked his tongue. "It's used to symbolize an object or being that has a triple nature. Most often it is used by Wiccans to symbolized the triple goddess, but that's all muggle superstition. It is a symbol of protection."

"Two great magical families have used the triquetra as their family seal. One family were the le Fays."

James gasped. "As in Morgana le Fay from the Arthurian legends. Come on, Dad! That's just poppycock and bedtime stories."

Harry chuckled at the irony. An object from another bedtime story had saved his life. "Most historians would agree with you; however, I can assure you the true Merlin, Morgana, and Arthur all existed."

"DAD!" James shook his head. "It's just a fairytale. It's not even a magical fairytale. It's muggle!"

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the box with the tip. The five runes glowed harshly in different colors and golden sparks flew out of Harry's wand. A deep rumble emanated from inside the box as it rattled against the desk. Slowly the five runes pulsated with growing intensity, and a three-dimensional figure flickered into existence.

"Who awakens me from my slumber? I was having a rather good dream about these two young lasses…"

Harry cleared his throat, and the six-inch tall figure stopped talking. He adjusted his tiny glasses, hunching his back further. "Oh, it's you," said the figure in a dismissive tone.

James stared at the tiny ethereal old man. With a white beard which could rival Albus Dumbledore's, midnight blue robes, and an intricate ash colored staff the man could only be one person: Merlin.

"Well, hurry up with the questions. I don't have all day you know," snapped the man.

Harry folded his arms across his chest. "I happen to know you have all the time in the world, Emyrus."

"Ach," hissed Merlin, "never refer to me by that God awful name. I've told you before, Four-Eyes, I am Lord Merlin le Fay."

James choked on a cough. "Le Fay?"

Merlin spun around to face him. Shaking his staff accusingly, Merlin started screaming in what James assumed was ancient Gaelic.

Harry cast a silencing charmed and sighed. "As you can see, he can be rather temperamental."

"Right, but le Fay?" asked James, stunned.

"From the little I can get him to tell me without him going off on me, he hated his father, and, when he consented to tutor Morgana in the use of her magic, he took the family name."

James wide-eyed continued to stare at the little figure who still had not figured out they could not hear him. "But le Fay?"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever she turned into at the end, it appears Merlin was as fond of her as he was of Arthur."

"This must be a trick. Surely, it's a well-designed enchantment, a fantastic party favor. Is it one of Uncle George's?"

Harry shook his head. "There is little doubt Merlin created this box in order to store some of his most precious and dangerous discoveries. In order to ensure only the true of heart could gain access to the treasures within he created a Horcrux of sorts to act as guardian."

James wanted to ask more questions, but his father silenced him before removing his charm from the tiny Merlin. The figure was red in the face and much more solid than before.

"My son, James," introduced Harry.

Merlin lowered his staff. "Another imbecile, I'm sure."

James bristled but kept his mouth closed.

"Whatever your lot in life, Merlin, I expect you to be cordial to guests," admonished Harry.

Merlin glared over his shoulder at Harry. "I am the defender of the knowledge within my eternal prison. Cordial is not part of the job description."

"Nevertheless, sophomoric remarks only serve to undermine the grandeur of your reputation."

Merlin huffed and stuck out his tongue. "Your question, good sir."

Harry looked over at James. "Do you have anything to ask him?"

James cleared his dry throat. "Right, um—how—no—uh."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "He has proven my previous assertion was correct."

Harry withdrew his wand again. "Perhaps, you could explain to my son how you came to be in my possession?"

Merlin remained silent for a moment. "The latest and last Lady of the Lake saw fit to hand me over to you rather than let me remain with my true owner."

"Lady of the Lake?" whispered James.

"Yes, oaf, the Lady of the Lake, may the Powers grant her a more restful afterlife than they did me," said Merlin with a deeper reverence than he had shown previously.

"Who was the Lady of the Lake?" asked James.

Merlin tutted his tongue. "What do they teach you at school, boy? Rowena must be twisting in her grave. Please tell me you were not a member of my house. I might die of the shame…"

Harry cleared his throat again. Merlin huffed.

"The Lady of the Lake was a position I created when I had Excalibur forged for my King. The beautiful Nimue was the first. Each Lady passes on the title when the world has need of Excalibur. The heir to Arthur receives the sword, and the new Lady is bound to keep the sword safe until the world's suffering is so great the sword is needed again."

Harry interrupted. "Unfortunately, the powers of evil found a way around this protection."

"The Fidelius Charm is a powerful enchantment, but even it fades with time," argued Merlin.

"So the Lady was the secret keeper?" questioned James.

Merlin shook his head. "No, I was the secret keeper, but with my death, all who I had told of Excalibur's existence became secret keepers. Through the generations, the secret spread too thin, breaking the charm."

Harry nodded somberly. "The previous Lady of the Lake was able to pass on the title and Excalibur before evil killed her."

"Who…"

Merlin hushed James. "Thankfully, I cleverly spelled this box to appear when Excalibur was in it's greatest danger."

"Who cares about some ruddy sword? What about the lady who lost her life? What about the new Lady of the Lake?" snapped James.

Harry held up his hands forestalling the brewing shouting match. "I have told you about the first family to use the triquetra. The other really is the same family just from a minor branch. The Warren line were powerful witches and wizards, and when they departed for the New World it shook the magical community on the continent to its core."

"Wait, wait, wait. I know that name," said James.

Merlin grinned. "I was a bit too hasty in my judgment."

"Warren—Melinda Warren! She was one of the few true witches to die during the Salem Witch Trials."

Merlin clapped his hands twice. "She was a foolish woman. Burning at the stake all because of some fear for her daughter's life. We, witches and wizards, have little to fear from muggles."

"Much has changed since you walked among the living."

"Well, it is no matter, her sacrifice—foolish or not— did save the child. From that child sprang forth the Warren line culminating in the mighty Charmed Ones," continued Merlin.

James's head was spinning. It was one thing for Merlin to be real, but the Charmed Ones? This whole night must be part of one very bizarre trip. "What the hell," he murmured.

Merlin laughed. "You can blame Godric for that particular legendary legislative foul-up."

Harry reached over and placed a reassuring hand on James's forearm. "I know it is a lot t take in, but this is something you have to know."

"Why?"

Harry looked down at Merlin. "You have fulfilled your duties for the night. Thank you."

Merlin grumbled something in Gaelic and vanished with a pop. The glowing runes fizzled away, and the box stopped rattling.

Harry sat up straight. "Piper Halliwell was a good friend of your mother and me."

"I know," said James.

"Piper Halliwell was also a descendant of Melinda Warren. Specifically, she was the eldest surviving Charmed One, and she was also the last Lady of the Lake."

James shook his head. "So little Annie is the son of a Charmed One."

"That is correct. When Piper knew her time was coming, she made me promise I would look after her children and try and get them spots at Hogwarts. She also gave me the box to safeguard until her sons had need of it."

James bit his lip. "Chris—Chris is Annie's brother!"

Harry bobbed his head. "A fact that must remain a secret, as must the truth of Anakin's last name."

James slumped deeper into his seat. Anakin had shown up on his parent's doorstep the night before the start of James's fourth year at Hogwarts. The tiny blond had introduced himself as Anakin Halliwell but asked that they call him Anakin Perry instead. He quickly befriended Albus and Scorpius. Months before the Christmas holidays, James knew he had another faux-adopted brother. Anakin was as much a part of the Potter family, now, as Teddy. Only now, he knew the real reason Anakin never went to see his family.

"Where's Chris? Where's Annie's father?"

Harry sighed deeply. "That is a story for another night, but I promise you will know everything before—well, before the mission."

It took James a moment to remember the reason they had started this whole conversation. "What is the mission?"

Harry removed his round-rimmed glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I need you to steal Excalibur."

"WHAT!" James jumped to the feet. His chair toppled over.

"Quiet, James!"

James remained standing. "Who has Excalibur? If you're friends with Piper surely you know…"

"Arthur's true heir is Wyatt Halliwell, Anakin and Chris's eldest brother."

This did little to calm James down. "So then you can just ask for it."

"Wyatt Halliwell is the Emperor of the United States."

The absurdity was too much. James burst out laughing.

"James. James! JAMES!"

James clutched his sides as he continued to laugh.

Harry waved his hand, and James found himself in a Full Body-Bind. "I'm sorry, but this is not a laughing matter. If I am right, the future of the wizarding world depends on the success of this mission."

The charm lifted without his father moving a muscle. "But—it's—fuck."

"Exactly," said Harry not bothering to reprimand his son for the foul language. He stood up and returned the box to its place above the fireplace. "Think things over. We'll discuss everything the day after tomorrow."

James wanted to argue, but a knock on the office door made him hold his tongue.

"Head Auror Potter, Auror Potter is needed for his debriefing," said Elisa Doge the ancient miniature witch who served as Harry's secretary.

"Thank you, Elisa. My son was just leaving," said Harry kindly, not hint of the serious of the previous conversation in his tone or expression

James grimaced wanting terribly to talk more with his dad. "Da—."

"I'll see you for dinner on Tuesday."

James recognized the dismissal and left the office with questions swirling around in his head.

Harry watched James leave before turning to the portrait hanging behind his desk. "Will you inform Minerva I require a few moments of her time before the feast tomorrow?"

A surly Severus Snape pursed his lips and glared down at Harry over his hooked nose. "The Headmistress will be extremely busy preparing the castle for the arrival of the students, Potter."

Harry nodded. "I understand, but this is important, Snape."

Snape strode out of the painting, cloak billowing behind him. Exhaustion washed over Harry as he returned to his chair and the pile of paperwork. He picked up Perkins' report and started to read where he had left off. After the reading the same sentence for the tenth time and still unable to recall what it had said, Harry admitted defeat and shoved the report to the edge of the desk. He summoned his cloak and stood up, checking the watch Mrs. Weasley had given him on his seventeenth birthday. Groaning at the lateness of the hour, he pulled on his traveling cloak and left his office.

"Still here, Elisa?"

Elisa, the wife of Elphias, had been the secretary for every Head Auror since before Voldemort's first rise to power. She showed incredible loyalty and refused to leave her post until Harry left as well.

"I had a few memos for the other departments to outline," said Elisa in her melodious voice.

Harry knew she was fibbing but also knew he was never going to change her ways. "I'm off home. Don't stay much longer. I'm sure your husband would love to see you."

"Old Elphie is long since asleep, Mr. Potter."

"Well, tell him I say 'hello' when he wakes." Harry stifled a yawn. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter."

Harry almost made it to the elevators without interruption, but Paul O'Brian caught him right as his pressed the call button.

"Good evening, Paul," said Harry happily, masking his aggravation easily.

Paul was a stout wizard with graying amber hair and tiny brown eyes. He worked in the Hit Wizard Squad and was well known for his short fuse. "A word, Potter."

Harry held his tongue. "Anything I can help you with?"

Paul pulled him unceremoniously over to a shadowy corner. "I heard through the grapevine we have yet another disappearance."

"Yes, but I can't go over the specifics, you know that."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "We need to get on top of this."

"I agree. I have one of our best Aurors investigating, and, once we know more, there will be a departmental briefing"

"If you need help, let me know."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Paul, I'll let you know."

"Night, Potter."

Harry did not respond as Paul stalked back down the corridor to his offices.

"What did Paul want?"

Harry genuinely smiled. "To know about the disappearance. How are you, Hermione?"

Hermione dressed in a dark muggle businesswoman suit linked her arm with Harry's. "I hate meetings."

"Scotland Yard or Parliament?"

"Scotland Yard."

They reached the elevator and Harry pressed the button. "It could be worse."

Hermione huffed. "One of them told me to get back in the kitchen."

"I'm sure you set him straight."

Hermione shrugged. "It's not like they'll remember any of it. The Obliviators were arriving just when I left."

"That's the fourth mass muggle attack we've had in the past month."

They stepped onto the elevator and slipped into comfortable silence. Only when they reached the Atrium did Hermione speak up again. "Are you ready for your speech tomorrow?"

"I'm sure Ginny has it all written out for me."

They reached the apparition point.

"Dinner on Tuesday?" asked Harry unlinking their arms.

Hermione nodded. "Perfect." She tilted and vanished with a pop.

Harry took one last look around the nearly deserted atrium before following Hermione's lead and disapparating not for home but for the Hog's Head. He still had one more meeting to attend before he could sleep.

* * *

The morning of September 1st was a chaotic affair in the Potter household. Even without the traumatic experience of trying to get James ready and getting in the car on time there were enough delays so that when the group of six arrived on Platform 9 ¾ there was no time to waste on prolonged goodbyes. Anakin had already boarded the train. Harry stood beside his beautiful wife as she tried unsuccessfully to straighten Albus's tie. The younger wizard kept looking around.

"He is most certainly on the train already," said Harry in an attempt to keep his son still and to prevent Ginny from exploding.

Albus ran a hand through his newly cut black hair, an attempt to tame the unruly Potter hair. "I promised to wish him luck before his prefect's meeting."

Ginny threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine, I give up. Good luck, dear, see you at Christmas."

Albus bent down and kiss his mother on the cheek. His emerald eyes twinkled with anticipation. "Thanks, mom. Love you. See ya, dad."

Before Harry could respond his son disappeared with his trunk onto the bustling train. Harry spotted the all too familiar blond hair of Scorpius Malfoy inside one of the compartments and smiled. He wrapped his arm around Ginny before she started pestering their daughter.

"You best get on board, Lil," commented Harry.

Ginny shrugged off his arm. "Yes, sweetie, be good."

Lily, red-haired and brown eyed, smiled and waved back at her parents as she too vanished into the crowd.

"Cutting it a bit fine, Ginny."

Harry and Ginny both turned around to greet Angelina Johnson, she kept her last names. The former Gryffindor chaser had a big grin on her face that did not quite reach her eyes. Two of her best friends were among their fellow classmates to have disappeared in the recent year. Alicia Spinnet had vanished without a trace on a trip to see some family in Northern Ireland. Katie Bell had last been seen just outside the visitor's entrance to the Ministry.

"How's Roxie?" asked Harry.

Angelina chuckled. "Ecstatic! She still can't believe McGonagall made her a prefect, and it doesn't hurt that the other fifth year Gryffindor prefect is her latest crush."

Ginny joined Angelina in gossiping about their children, nieces, and nephews. Harry left the two women to their musings and wondered down the quickly emptying platform. He could still remember his first trip to Hogwarts and his amazement as he discovered magic. As he passed windows, he spotted familiar faces of his extended family, most too engaged with their friends to notice him. Young Lucy, however, spotted him and stuck her head out her compartment's window.

"How's it going, Uncle Harry?"

Harry stepped up the train and strained to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Ready for another exciting year?"

Lucy ducked back into the compartment and reappeared with a very nervous looking boy. "This is Mac Thornburg."

Harry grinned at the boy who went beet-red. "How do you do?"

Mac mumbled something and slipped out of Lucy's grip. Lucy sighed. "Sorry, he's always wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter."

"Don't worry, sweetie."

Lucy rolled her brown eyes in mock exasperation. The whole family was used to the reactions of others when they met Harry. "So do you know who's giving the annual speech this year?"

"Now, now, Lucy, you know just how much trouble I'd be in if I told you that," admonished Harry playfully.

Lucy huffed. "Daddy was all closed-lipped as well."

Harry shrugged. "Your dad's always been one for following the rules."

"I could bribe you. I've got a half dozen chocolate frogs somewhere…"

Harry laughed heartily. "Your Aunt Ginny has me on a diet." He patted his stomach for emphasis.

Lucy sighed, giving up. "Well, it was worth a try. Did you hear that Roxie made prefect?"

Harry nodded. "I had heard. You'll have to congratulate her for me. I sent her an owl but for good measure."

"'Course, Uncle Harry."

"Lucy!" cried a girl inside the train.

"Hey, Gemma!" Lucy waved over her shoulder. "Ok, got to go. Bye!"

"Good luck this term," shouted Harry through the closed window just as the whistle blew.

Harry stepped back and was joined by Ginny and Angelina. They all waved goodbye in case any of their kids were watching and remained on the platform until the train vanished around the first bend. Ginny lowered her hand and wrapped it around his waist.

"I've got to get to the office," said Ginny, pecking him on the cheek.

Angelina nodded. "I'm heading over there as well. George wants a new advert to run in the Sunday edition of the Prophet."

Harry gave Ginny a kiss. "Ok, I know when I'm not wanted."

Ginny smacked his shoulder playfully. "Good luck, tonight, dear."

"Yeah, Harry, knock them dead," said Angelina.

Both witches vanished with soft pops, leaving Harry alone on the platform. Knowing it was too early to go meet McGonagall, Harry decided to check the office before heading to Hogwarts. He twirled and disapparated on the spot; he reappeared next to one of the floo fires in the Atrium.

"Good morning, Head Auror Potter," greeted Dan Marksberry, a newly graduated Law Enforcement Wizard.

"Morning, Marksberry. Heading out or coming back?"

Dan pocketed his wand. "Just getting back. There was a little skirmish at that run-down bar in Hogsmeade."

Harry indicated they should start walking. "Nothing too serious I hope."

"Oh no, just old Mundungus aggravating the barman."

Harry inwardly hoped Aberforth cursed Mundungus's nose off, but he kept the thought to himself. He never truly forgave Mundungus's cheek of hawking Sirius's old family heirlooms. "Have Timothy forward your report to me. I know the barman, old family friend."

Dan nodded. "Will do!"

They reached the elevators. Dan got on one heading down to the Law Enforcement Offices while Harry squeezed into the tiny elevator reserved for those meeting with the Minister. The Minister's personal elevator speed up to the Minister's office at an ungodly speed, making Harry's stomach turn over. When it finally stopped, he stumbled out of it swearing to never use the thing again.

"Perhaps you should stick to the stairs, Potter," drawled Draco Malfoy.

Harry straightened up and glared at his old school enemy.

Draco smirked. "Beatrice, thank you for your time. Potter."

Beatrice giggled like a schoolgirl. Harry stepped up to her desk, ignoring Draco's departure.

"He is dreamy," commented Beatrice.

Harry grunted. "Haven't noticed, Ms. Pennyfeather. Is the Minster busy?"

Beatrice opened up a massive tome and poured over it while twirling a strand of her shockingly pink hair. "He's about to finish a meeting with the Australian Minister. Shall I inform him you are here, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "It is no matter. I can wait."

Harry walked over to the large purple couch set against the lone fireplace and sat down. He picked up the obligatory Daily Prophet and scanned the first dozen headlines when someone called his name.

"Harry, my boy!" greeted Percy Weasley.

Harry replaced the newspaper and stood up, shaking Percy's hand. "Hello, Percy. I just saw Lucy."

Percy smiled and lead them into his meager office. "Yes, I so wish I could have been there to see the girls off, but with the Australian Ministry visiting, I thought Minister Shacklebolt may require my help. Audrey was very understanding."

Harry nodded. "Of course. How is the visit going?"

Percy glanced out his open office door. "Truth be told, Harry, Minister Goossens is a bear of a man. He is completely up in arms about his country once again not being considered as a host for the Quidditch World Cup. He is acting like we are the ones who made the decision."

"It is an ICW decision, is it not?" asked Harry, pretending to be interested.

Percy nodded fervently. "And Minister Shacklebolt has already stated we would back Australia as a host country for the following Cup, but Goossens is having none of it. I've just been down to see Games and Sports, but they were obviously no help."

Harry had no doubt that Avery Hawksworth could have helped Percy, but the two had never seen eye to eye. Avery was a fan of Ludo Bagman and his style of leadership; Percy still could not see the good in the man. His option heavily influenced by Barty Crouch, Sr.

"What about International Magical Cooperation?"

Percy sprang out of his seat. "Why didn't I think of that? Robards is always such a helpful fellow. Thanks, Harry!"

Harry followed Percy back into the main office.

Beatrice cleared her throat. "The Minister can see you now, Mr. Potter."

Harry bowed his head. "Thank you, Ms. Pennyfeather."

Harry entered the Minister's office to be greeted by Kingsley pacing back and forth in front of a glowing green fire.

"Harry, close the door if you will," said Kingsley by ways of greetings.

Harry shut the door, sealed it, and added an impervious charm for good measure. "I take it Minister Goossens's visit is not solely about Quidditch."

The head of Sturgis Podmore appeared in the fire. "Minister!"

Kingsley stepped aside to allow Harry space near the fire.

"And Harry. What is the matter?"

Kingsley rubbed his temple. "Sturgis, do you still have family in Australia?"

Sturgis frowned and his graying straw-colored hair fluttered around his head. "A distant cousin, but we've not spoken in years. Why?"

Kingsley faced Harry. "It seems there has been another disappearance. Only this one did not go quietly. It seems the abductors underestimated Lee Jordan's abilities and in the ensuing battle no less than thirteen men and women were gravely injured."

Harry groaned. "And the Minister is blaming you—us."

Kingsley nodded. "He is threatening to take the matter before the ICW, blatant disregard for the safety of wizardkind and the like."

"I assume he will not consent to having a few of our Aurors going down and questioning the survivors."

Kingsley nodded and turned back to Sturgis. "I was hoping you could pay your cousin a visit."

Sturgis nodded. "Of course, Minister."

Harry bent down to be level with Sturgis's eyes. "Be careful, my friend. These abductors have all the makings of being another gang of Death Eaters. It would not surprise me if some of them are not former followers of Voldemort. They are ruthless and terribly cunning."

Sturgis nodded. "Thanks for the warning, Harry, but I survived both of Wizarding Wars. It'll take more than a few black magic practitioners to take me down. Minister."

Sturgis's head spun very quickly for a moment and then vanished.

"I take it your investigations into these disappearances extend beyond those you provide in the Ministry reports."

Harry answered cautiously, "I have a theory of who they are and what they are hoping to achieve."

"And I am not to be privy to this knowledge," said Kingsley sadly.

"Unfortunately, it'd be best if I kept my musings to myself for the time being, Minister."

Kingsley agreed promptly. "Why did you want to meet with me?"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter at the moment. With Lee Jordan, eleven of my classmates have vanished. Twelve have been attacked if we included Hannah."

"So you think her illness is not natural?"

"I'm an Auror; everything and everyone is suspect until proven otherwise."

Kingsley laughed darkly. "Alastor would be proud."

Harry glanced at his watch. "I have a meeting with McGonagall."

"Use my fireplace, Harry."

Harry grimaced but thanked Kingsley. Floo had never been his favorite way to travel. He grabbed a handful of the powder and chucked it into the flames. The flames turned green and rose high enough to take over the entire fireplace. He stepped forward, clearly said his destination, and shut his eyes tight as the swirling began. The spinning began to slow, and he reached out to catch himself.

"Careful to not leave too much ash on the carpet, Mr. Potter," said a bored voice.

Harry blinked and chuckled. "Do you tell that to every person, or am I special?"

Minerva McGonagall sat behind her old desk in the Transfiguration classroom. She wore a pair of dark robes and the matching conical hat. Her glasses sat half-way down her nose as she gazed over them at Harry in a very Dumbledore-like fashion. Her gray hair was thinner than when he was at school, but she still wore it in the same tight and neat style. Despite her advancing age, Harry saw not hint of her slowing or tiring.

"I only inform those who need reminding of manners," replied McGonagall in the same cool and uninterested tone.

Harry dusted off his robes, pleased to see only minimal ash on them. "I'm getting better."

Minerva only raised an eyebrow. "Stick to broomsticks, Mr. Potter."

"Why are we meeting here?"

"I am having the house-elves clean my office, and Professor Wolpert was kind enough to offer his classroom."

Harry withdrew his wand and drew himself a comfortable chair. "How is Nigel handling teaching?"

McGonagall set down the journal she had been reading. "He is performing quite adequately as I am sure you are aware. The Board does review the performance of all the professors annually."

Harry shuddered. He always hated the annual review process; it felt weird grading his former professors and friends.

"Most of the house-elves are busy preparing the Welcoming Feast, but I'm sure they'll happily make something for lunch," offered McGonagall.

"No, thanks, I'm not sure I'd be able to keep anything down."

"It is just a speech, Mr. Potter, and I can assure you most will be too busy reacquainted themselves with their friends and housemates to pay much attention to you."

The idea of public speaking never appealed to him, but he felt that this speech needed to be done right. There were tough times ahead for the wizarding world, and it was his duty to prepare the coming generation without frightening them.

"You are following the Prophet's take on the latest round of disappearances?"

McGonagall lifted the Prophet. "They reported on Ms. Bones's disappearance this morning."

Harry continued, "There is a war brewing again, Minerva."

McGonagall moved closer to him. "And we will meet it head on like every time before."

"This is different. They are more cunning, more sinister. It feels different. I'm not sure we will weather it as well as the minor uprisings since Voldemort."

"You have spoken at great lengths with Dumbledore on this matter, have you not?"

Harry could only nod. He had spent a great deal of time talking to his deceased headmaster.

"Then he has given you his opinion on the matter."

Harry rubbed his old scar. It had not pained him in ages, but it had not faded either. "He is not infallible."

Minerva leaned back. "That is neither here nor there, Mr. Potter. What you suggest—what you fear—it is impossible."

"That is the exact attitude which got us in trouble the last time."

McGonagall sighed. "Evil has always been with us, Harry. It does not always mean there is some great meaning behind it."

"Fine, but will you indulge me?"

McGonagall folded her arms, concern in her eyes. "How?"

Harry leaned in close and whispered, "The Order."

Harry eyed his former Transfiguration professor for any emotion. She sat dead still as she pondered his request.

"The Order is hardly needed. You and Kingsley are part of the Ministry."

Harry slumped back. "And the Ministry is ready to fall. I cannot trust them to do what is right. Old fractions regained a great deal of public trust. Confidence in Kingsley's leadership falters with every disappearance. The Order may be needed sooner rather than later. I'd prefer for us to be prepared rather than have us scrambling when the time comes."

McGonagall licked her thin lips. "Then why do you not call for a meeting?"

"I am followed too closely. If it appears that I am making moves to destabilize the Ministry, I'll find myself in a cell in Azkaban."

"Do not jest. The public would not stand for it."

Harry sighed. "It is not the public who would decide my fate, but the Wizengamot. The House of Potter has never wielded a great deal of power in that regard."

"I will gather together the old crowd. Shall I also call on those who once belonged to Dumbledore's Army?"

Harry had not expected McGonagall to give in so easily. "Yes, all those who we know are truly on our side. Even those abroad, especially those abroad. This will not be a war contained to our fair island, I fear."

"Then let the preparations begin," said McGonagall with steely resolve.

* * *

Harry stood on Hagrid's back porch petting the aging Buckbeak as the thestral-pulled carriages took their meandering path up to the castle from Hogsmeade Station. He had spent the remainder of the afternoon after talking to McGonagall visiting Hagrid. The half-giant was only too happy to have company as he hitched up the thestrals to the carriages. The visit had the desired effect of making Harry forget his upcoming speech. Now with the carriages drawing near, the nerves had returned.

"Give me a duel with a dark lord any day, Buckbeak."

The hippogriff nipped his fingers affectionately and stalked off to the other end of the pumpkin patch. The massive beast collapsed comfortably into the nest of hay and old feathers. Buckbeak tucked his head beneath a gray wing and was soon fast asleep. Harry took a deep breath and slipped back into Hagrid's hut. Hagrid, of course, was escorting the first years across the lake. Harry bent down and pet the now blind Fang as a way of goodbye. The giant dog lazily returned the gesture with a slobbery kiss.

Harry strolled up to the castle in the twilight air. He had missed Hogwarts and its grounds. The school had been a second home for him during his childhood. The responsibilities of adulthood left him no time to visit during the intervening years. He did take every opportunity to return, but they were few and far between. He had a feeling it would not be the case this year. He passed by the greenhouses and spotted Neville.

"Hello, Neville," called Harry.

Neville poked his head out from behind a plant with orange and lemon colored leaves. Some of the leaves wrapped around Neville's wrists while he was distracted. The current herbology professor and Head of Gryffindor floundered for a moment before casting a spell. The leaves retreated with yelps of pain. Neville took a step away from the plant.

"Hey, Harry! Ready for tonight?" asked Neville, brushing off his robes.

Harry nodded and shrugged. "Not much I can do about it at this point, is there? Is the plant a new addition?"

Neville nodded proudly. "Yeah, I picked it up during my trip to Africa for the annual Herbology Expo. I think I'm going to make it a class project for my NEWT students."

"Sounds exciting. How's Hannah doing?"

Neville's smile weakened slightly. "She still tires easily. The healers at St. Mungo's are still unsure what ails her. Has Zabini had any luck?"

Harry shook his head. "He said it'll take a month or more before all his experiments are complete. I'll make sure anything he finds is passed onto St. Mungo's."

Neville patted Harry on the back. "Thanks, Harry. How is James holding up in Auror training?"

Harry chuckled. "The Ministry is still standing for the moment. I count that as a triumph."

"Yes, the school is going to be awfully quite without Fred and him making havoc. McGonagall is breathing a sigh of relief."

"She shouldn't lower her guard too much. I overheard James explain to Lily it was her job to take over for him."

Neville laughed jollily. "Not Albus or Anakin?"

"They are both dating prefects. James considers them traitors to the Marauder's tradition."

Neville sighed. "I guess I'll have to live with another year of Gryffindor not winning the House Cup."

Harry smiled. "You never know, Lily is far sneakier than either of her brothers. She might not get caught."

They reached the front doors.

"I best join the rest of the staff in the Great Hall. See you in a bit."

Harry checked his watch. It was almost time for the first years to arrive. He hurried out of the Entrance Hall and around the corner into the side corridor where all those years ago McGonagall had given him and his fellow first years their first introduction to Hogwarts. He was not surprised to see Professor Flitwick patiently waiting with the Sorting Hat and stool.

"Good Evening, Professor," greeted Harry.

The tiny man jumped and sparks shot out of his withdrawn wand. "Good gracious, Potter, you shouldn't sneak up on an old man like that. My heart is not as strong as it used to be."

Harry sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, Professor."

"Come now, Potter, you are no longer a student here. I'm Filius."

Harry bowed his head graciously. "Only if you call me Harry."

They both laughed. It was a conversation they both had many times since the war. Flitwick re-holstered his wand and patted the Hat. "The Hat is still not happy about our new tradition."

Harry eyed the old relic with some apprehension. His experiences with it were not his most enjoyable. "Has it regained the ability to sing?"

Flitwick shook his head, and the Hat shuddered. The sound of footsteps brought their conversation to a stop. Harry stepped into the shadows with such easy it would have made his Auror trainer proud. Hagrid rounded the corner leading a small horde of first years. Harry smiled; the group was considerably larger than his cohort. At least, some of the effects of Voldemort's reign were fading. Flitwick cleared his throat and started in on a speech similar to the one McGonagall had given him all those years previous.

Hagrid sidled up to him. "Ready, 'Arry?"

Harry nodded. The half-giant grinned and headed into the Great Hall ahead of Flitwick and the First Years. Harry slipped in behind the last straggler, a scrawny blond boy with enough freckles to give Ron a run for his money. He easily slid into an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. No one noticed him. He watched the Sorting and listened intently to the traditional welcome speech. His stomach started to twist itself into knots as the ending of McGonagall's speech approached.

"…In years past we would release you to enjoy the Welcoming Feast which our house elves have worked very hard on, but I fear we must break with tradition. Our annual guest speaker has graciously given us a few moments of his valuable time. Alas, he is scheduled to meet with the Minister and must be on his way. I hope you will all indulge him in addressing us before dinner. It is a great honor for Hogwarts to once again welcome Mr. Harry James Potter into its hallowed halls. Mr. Potter?"

Harry stood up as the student body erupted into thunderous applause. He shook his head and motioned for silence as he walked up to join the Headmistress. He bowed his head and thanked her quietly before turning to face his true audience. The members of his family scattered throughout the sea of black robes wore a mixture of pride and shock on their faces. He wished he had a camera on him to preserve the moment to share with the others.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you, Headmistress. Believe me, the honor is all mine. I—I am not one to live in the spotlight. In fact, public speaking is one of my worst fears, but I could not pass on the opportunity to visit this school and embarrass my children. I only wish it happened a year sooner, and I could tell you a story or two about James."

This garnered a flutter of laughter. Harry searched the crowd for his other son. Seated at the Slytherin table next to a boy with blond hair and a familiar smirk, Albus Potter met his gaze with a silent plea. Harry dipped his head ever so slightly. Albus's face was awash with relief.

Harry continued, "I have spoken to a number of previously honored guests. They all had their unique perspective on the importance of the speech. Some like George Weasley saw it as a moment to start the school year off with a joke and a laugh. Others, like the Minister, used it to stress the importance of your studies. I would be remiss to not say your classes are very important. I am also not here to tell you to not enjoy your time here. Hogwarts is an amazing place. You are surrounded by some of the most gifted and impressive people, and, no, I am not just talking about the staff."

Rose's gasp of shock cut through the din.

"I am here to remind you, to remind all of us, the importance of friendship. The relationships forged here will last a lifetime. I could never have done any of the remarkable things others credit to me without the help of my friends. Friends I made right here. It was the friendship and love for each other that allowed us to triumph at the Battle of Hogwarts. I—I…"

Harry looked out over the crowd.

"There are forces at work in the world who want to tear us down. They want to establish a new world order. They want to destroy all we love. They will accomplish all this if we do not remain united. We must stand steadfast against the forces of darkness. They cannot win if we do not let them."

"I am sure you have heard of the disappearances or the attacks. They are nothing to fear, but we must be vigilant. Look out for each other. Be a friend."

Harry lowered his hands. He lost the smile. "Everything you learn in the classroom, all you do on the Quidditch field, will come to naught if you do not have friends. Thank you."

Whispers broke out across the Hall. Harry turned back to face the staff. In a lowered voice he said, "I must be going."

Neville jumped out of his seat. "I'll walk you to the door."

McGonagall gave him a stern look. Harry started for the door. Neville caught up to him quickly. A few students tried to catch him, but Harry slipped out of their grips. He reached the Entrance Hall and stopped, breathing heavily.

"Harry!" gasped Neville.

Harry nodded. "I know. I know. It had to be said. They cannot be left in the dark. They need to prepare."

"They're just kids!"

"Yes, exactly. I know what they're like. I remember being them. Don't you?"

Neville looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course, I do, Harry, but…"

Harry took a deep breath. "I said nothing that will get either you or Minerva in trouble. I want them prepared not frightened."

Neville nodded. "But…"

"Dinner, tomorrow at my place. There are something you need to be made aware of my friend."

Someone burst through the doors. Both men turned to see Albus struggling with another Slytherin.

"Albus!"

Albus batted his friend's hand off him. "DAD!"

Harry stepped forward. "It's alright, Scorpius."

Scorpius gulped and straightened his robes. "Right, Mr. Potter."

Neville placed a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "We have a feast to get back to."

"Tell Minerva I am sorry."

Harry and Albus stepped away from the doors. Harry waited until the doors shut behind Neville and Scorpius before addressing his son. "Albus?"

"What was that?"

Harry sighed. "My speech."

Albus arched an eyebrow. "Mom approved of that? You do remember that Lily was there? And Anakin? Never mind all those first years!"

Harry gestured for them to continue to walk. "Albus, nothing I said in there was news to any of you. It is the same lesson I've been trying to teach you and your siblings since you were babies. Be nice. Be kind. And look out for each other."

Albus frowned. "Yeah, but that—that was—you made it sound so serious."

"Because it is serious. It is the most important lesson you will ever learn."

"Dad…"

Harry shook his head. "No, Albus, it is true. You know it is true. Nothing is more important than that. Voldemort was able to do what he did not because he was so powerful or one of the cleverest wizards. He was able to win for so long because he fractured relationships. He made everyone feel like they were alone. He turned his enemies against each other."

Albus huffed and sulked. "You could've phrased it nicer."

"Are you walking me across the grounds?" They had reached the front steps.

Albus looked back into the castle. "I don't need everyone pestering me at dinner."

Harry nodded. "Get a note from Neville. Your mother will not be pleased with either of us if she receives a letter from your head of house on the first day."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Father and son headed off into the night. When they passed Hagrid's cabin Harry had Fang join them. He did not want Albus walking back to the castle alone. Hogwarts was the safest place in the world, but he did not want to tempt fate. They reached the apparition point.

"Take care, Albus."

Albus hugged him. "You too, Dad."

* * *

Albus reached the Entrance Hall as the feast ended. He tried to slip into the flow of students heading for the dungeons. Someone caught him by the arm and spun him around. Albus found himself face to face with the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff. Gaheris Pureheart stood a foot shorter than Albus. He had very short black hair trimmed into a mock military crew cut. His small brown eyes pierced Albus's emerald green ones. His face was set in an almost sinister glare. He crooked his thin finger once and started walking against the flow of Slytherin students. Albus sighed and followed.

They reached a small office on the first floor. Professor Pureheart opened the door with a jab of his thick and fat wand. He waved Albus into the cramped room and locked the door behind them with another jab. Still silent the man took a seat behind his desk. Albus stood with his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Potter." The words slid off the man's tongue. Albus felt an instant dislike for the man and knew the feeling was mutual. "Mr. Potter," he repeated, "you left the Welcoming Feast without permission."

"Sir," started Albus, but Pureheart held up his hand for silence.

"I am talking, Mr. Potter. You will be told when you can speak. Do I make myself clear?"

Albus swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

Pureheart conjured a glass of fire whiskey and took a drawn out sip. "I have not had a great deal of time to read up on how my predecessor handled students, but I am quite sure my teaching style will be quite different. I do not abide rule breaking of any sort. I do not care of the excuse. The rules were written to provide stability and safety. They should be followed no matter how famous your parents."

Albus gritted his teeth. He was the last member of his family who needed to be reminded to obey the rules. His brother James broke the school record for most time served in detention by a student; a fact he was mightily proud of. Lily had most people fooled by her cute innocent girl act, but their mother and McGonagall saw through it on a regular basis. He was by no means a perfect student; he had a few detentions under his belt. Still, he was well below the Hogwarts' average.

"This is your first offense with me, Mr. Potter, so five points will be deducted from Slytherin House, and you will serve an hour long detention this Saturday. I will send you a note outlining the details of said detention later this week. You are dismissed."

Albus balled his hands into fists. "Yes, sir," he said with as much respect as he could muster.

Pureheart took another sip of his drink and flicked his wand. The door unlocked. "Oh, and Mr. Potter, rest assured I am watching you."

Albus hurried out of the room. He made it to the dungeons before the anger boiled over. He kicked the wall and yelled out a string of less than savory words he had learned during a trip to his Uncle Charlie in Romania. The unjustness of the situation gnawed at him. Professor Pureheart picked on him purely because of his name. It was going to be a long school year.

The Bloody Baron passed by and moaned ominously. Albus glared at the ghost. "What are you looking at?"

The Bloody Baron ruffled his blood stained tunic. "Your life is not so important, young man, or that difficult. Move along."

Albus muttered a curse word and rolled his eyes. He continued down the corridor. The dungeons were poorly lit at this time of night. Only prefects on patrol would be in the corridors, and they used their wands for light. He pulled out his wand and rolled it between his fingers. Growling in frustration, he stuffed the wand back into his pocket. Magic was not allowed in the corridors.

He followed the corridor deeper and further away from the castle. The temperature dropped, and the air grew damp. The Slytherin Common Room was partially situated beneath the Great Lake. It was also the most neglected part of the castle. Albus laughed harshly. His father's advice hit home as he continued on down. The Wizarding World needed to be united, but there were many who still blamed Slytherin House for all the darkness in the world. It did not help that many of the old pureblood families still held themselves above others. The hatred for muggle-borns and half-bloods had diminished greatly since the war, but he knew some of his housemates still felt magic was their right and it should not be shared with those beneath them. Prejudices did not vanish overnight.

His foul mood clouded his brain to the point that he missed the entrance and had to double back. He hissed the password and strutted into the Common Room. He needed to vent. The eerie green-tinged room was still filled with students. Every black-backed couch was occupied. He searched the crowd for his best friend. He spotted Scorpius, and all his anger with Pureheart vanished.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Scorpius was seated in their usual armchair by the fire. Crawled on top of him was Zabini, the sole other Slytherin seventh year boy. The two boys were pressed together; they were kissing. The shout stunned Zabini, and he fell out of the chair. Albus's eyes met Scorpius's across the now silent Common Room.

All thought and emotion abandoned him. He was dumbfounded. Albus stared at the scene. Scorpius seated in the chair with tousled blond hair and blood rushing from his face. Zabini collapsed in a heap at Scorpius's feet. The other students did not dare move.

Slowly, in utter disbelief, Albus shook his head. His eyes started to sting. He did not want to start crying in front of everyone. He would never live it down, and Scorpius did not deserve to see it. Breathing in deep gasps, he sprinted out of the room and down the dormitory stair. He vaguely heard his name being yelled out, but he ignored it.

He charged into his room. His trunk was already at the foot of his bed. Scorpius and he would normally marvel at how the house elves could know which bed they would want for the term. Unlike the other houses, Slytherins changed rooms every year, ensuring the oldest students were furthest from any noisy distraction from their studies.

At a loss for words, Albus flung himself onto his bed. With great violence, he pulled the curtains around his bed shut nearly ripping them off their railing in the process. Spelling them shut with a flick of his want, the teen started to break. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes. He gasped for breath between sobs. Another sloppy wave of his wand transfigured his robes into pajamas. They were Scorpius's favorite. Yelling, he jabbed his wand, changing the items to the dark green pair his mother and father had given him for the previous Christmas.

Satisfied, he flipped over and buried his head into his pillow. Anger boiled inside of him. His stomach turned and gurgled. He screamed and screamed until his throat felt like it would rip in two. Eventually, exhaustion overwhelmed him and he slipped into darkness. The school year was starting out brilliantly.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Interested in more? I hope so! Let me know in a review or PM.

AN: Side note, I am working on the next chapter for A Charmed World. School is wrapping up and it's taking up all my free time, but I've not abandoned it.


	2. Scorpius

Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy sat at his usual place in the middle of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall with his back to the rest of the house tables. It was early still so the Great Hall was sparsely populated mainly with the ever studious Ravenclaws and a half dozen first-year Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors would not show up for breakfast for at least another half an hour, while the rest of his own house beating them by a few minutes.

His steel gray eyes swept over the room, searching for the familiar face of the one person he did not mind seeing this early, but Albus Potter with his dazzling green eyes and pitch black hair was nowhere to be seen. He had gone to bed early after the disastrous encounter with Zabini the night before, and Scorpius had woken to him sneaking out of the dorm room this morning. He had rushed to get ready and catch Albus at breakfast, but it clearly was not meant to be.

Then he spotted a girl with flowing red hair enter along with the almost transparent Lorcan Scamander. Lily Potter had started dating the muscular boy after mistaking Lorcan for Scorpius at the previous year's Christmas party. With how fiery tempered Lily was and how stubborn Lorcan could be it surprised Scorpius that the two were still together.

Steeling himself for a less than warm welcome, he stood up and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Lorcan was the first to notice him, and the Gryffindor beater gave him the same cold calculating stare he gave a bludger before sending flying at an opponent. Scorpius returned the sentiment with the renowned Malfoy glare, perfected by his father.

Lily sensed her boyfriend's change in demeanor and turned around in her seat, placing a perfectly manicured hand on Lorcan's well-developed shoulder.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Scorpius smirked. "Back to Malfoy, now, Potter?"

Lorcan growled, but Lily gave him a shake of her head.

"After the stunt you pulled-you're just lucky that James isn't here."

"Your brother overreacted, Lils."

SMACK! Scorpius stumbled backward, holding a hand against his stinging cheek.

Lily pointed a condemning finger at his chest. "You don't get to call me that. Not after last night. Now, get lost before the rest of the family gets here. I haven't jinxed you because Albus asked me not to, but I can't be responsible for the rest of them."

Scorpius held back the biting remark he longed to throw at her. "I need to see him," he pleaded.

Lily shook her head. "Go away."

"Li…"

Lorcan stood up and cracked his knuckles. "She asked you nicely, Malfoy."

Now for all his macho showmanship and aggression on the Quidditch field, Lorcan was really a quiet young man, but Scorpius felt like today he might actually act on his posturing. While he felt comfortable with his own brawling ability if it came to that he was not sure he could take on Lorcan despite the two years age difference.

"Right," mumbled Scorpius; head hung low in defeat.

Lily sighed; she did, after all, have a lingering crush on the sole Malfoy heir. "He's thinking."

Scorpius nodded and strode determinedly out of the Great Hall, having seen the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan just enter. He heard Rose call his name whether out of concern or anger he could not tell. He pushed on passed them, keeping his eyes to the ground. Despite Albus being the oldest of his family still at Hogwarts, there was a perceptible protectiveness over him by the rest of his family. Rose, Hugo, and Fred all took it upon themselves to show anyone who messed with Albus just how wrong they were. It drove Albus insane, although Scorpius thought it was cute. That was until now when he was sure that anger and wrath would very soon be directed at him.

Lily's message was cryptic; it had to be. The three Potter children had been sworn to secrecy by their father about the Room of Requirement. Mr. Potter had his reasons for keeping the room secret even from the rest of the family, but Scorpius was not sure what they were. All he knew was that James had abused the knowledge to entertain a lady friend once and had been punished by his father taking away his broom for the final Quidditch game of the season. He also knew that Mrs. Potter was not pleased that her children knew about the room if the argument he had overheard the summer after his and Albus's second year was anything to go by. For what ever reason, however, Mr. Potter was perfectly content with Scorpius knowing about the Come and Go Room.

Albus had shown him the room only a month into their first year. It had meant a great deal to Scorpius that Albus would trust him with such a valuable secret; not that Albus knew just how much it meant to him. The room had become the de facto meeting room for the Potter siblings, useful with Albus being in Slytherin. For Lily and James it was just another perk of being Harry Potter's children, but for Albus it was so much more.

Scorpius knew that Albus had begged the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor. It was a secret he would take to the grave as James would take the mickey out of Albus if he knew. Albus still felt that he would have done better in Gryffindor, but Scorpius agreed with the Hat's decision. Out of all the Houses at Hogwarts Albus would not fit into any one of them perfectly least of all Gryffindor. He was brave and at times stupidly selfless like any Gryffindor, but he was so much more than just those things. He was not a knight in shining armor like James or even his father. At the same time he was not naturally cunning like the rest of the Slytherins, a mocking point on numerous occasions. No, Albus Potter did not fit at Hogwarts.

The Room of Requirement solved that dilemma. It gave Albus a place to be himself and have time alone without having to put up a front. He did not have to pretend to be the next Boy who Lived or Severus Snape while in the room. Scorpius felt that Albus may even prefer the room over his own home. There was no doubt that Albus loves his family, but being Harry Potter's son was a heavy burden to carry. James who according to everyone who knew him inherited his namesakes' personalities. This made it much easier on him than Albus. Albus just was not meant to be in the spotlight.

Scorpius finally came to a stop in front of the stretch of wall behind which hid the door to the Room. The only problem now was getting into the Room. His father told him about the Room after his fifth year; the one and only time they had spoken about the war. He knew that once the Room was occupied it would only open to someone on the outside who asked it the exact same question. Usually, he could anticipate what Albus would ask of the Room, but this was unexplored territory for them.

Over their two year relationship, they had only three major fights. Even if he thought over his whole friendship with Albus the fights were rare. With Albus, it was impossible to be mad especially for Scorpius. When they did fight it usually was because of someone else, mainly Rose, stuck their nose where it did not belong. Rose had only warmed up to him over the last year.

This time, though, there was no one else to blame; he had screwed up horribly. He would not blame Albus if he never spoke to him again. In fact, he was certain that would be the inevitable outcome, but he was not going to just accept his fate. He could not imagine his life without Albus in it.

Scorpius was interrupted by a soft crack.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, Professor McGonagall is wanting to sees you," squeaked the female house elf.

Scorpius frowned. "Did she tell you why?"

The elf sniffed and shook her head. "Missy is sorry, but Missy is not knowing. Headmaster McGonagall is not telling, Missy, such things."

"Alright." He looked longingly at the black stretch of wall. "Where is the Headmistress?"

Missy sniffed again. "She is in her office. She is telling Missy to gives you the password."

"What is it?" snapped Scorpius.

Missy bowed low to the floor. Clearly, she was relatively new to the job, and he felt bad for snapping at her. "Alastor."

"Thank you, Missy. I'm sorry for my behavior; it's been a rough morning."

Missy nodded. "You is very welcome. Missy will be going now?"

Scorpius almost nodded but thought of a better idea. "Can Missy deliver a message for me?"

Slowly the elf nodded. "The Head Boy and Girl is allowed to gives us elves orders."

Scorpius bit his lip. "Can you tell Albus Potter to meet me by the Whomping Willow at noon?"

"Missy is doing what you asks." She bowed low and disappeared with another soft crack.

He stared at the black wall, wishing that a door would form, but his luck was not that great on his best day. In an act of pure desperation, he pounded his fist against the wall.

"Damn it, Albus." He whispered. "Just give me a chance."

Footsteps stopped his abuse of the castle.

"Why do you need a chance, Scorpius?" asked the cool level headed voice of Harry Potter.

Scorpius spun around, cursing his luck. "Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, amused at his son's boyfriend's inability to call him Harry. "By this point I feel like I'm beating a solid wall but call me 'Harry.' Mr. Potter makes me sound so old."

Scorpius forced a smile at Mr. Potter's attempt at a joke, but he knew that it would never fool the dumbest of Aurors. Why did he have to meet Albus's father of all people today? Why?

Harry marked the young blond's distress.

"Did Professor McGonagall send Missy yet?"

"Yes, sir," Scorpius answered, keeping his eyes directed at his feet.

Harry frowned. "Well, I'll join you up to her tower."

"That would be-nice."

About halfway down the staircase to the fifth floor, Harry began to feel the strain of the silence.

"I'm here to talk to her concerning a matter that indirectly affects you actually," Harry said conversationally while wondering at the complete lack of interest. None of his children would just accept that he was here, and neither would Draco or himself at their age.

Scorpius risked a sideways glance at the Head Auror. How could he have anything to do with the reason Mr. Potter was at Hogwarts? Albus was not sick, and he was the only person they shared in common.

"Draco must really be something of a parent," remarked Harry.

Scorpius stopped in his tracks. His father did not often speak about Mr. Potter, and asides for a few old school tails of mischief and mayhem the same was true for Mr. Potter about his father. "Why?"

Harry paused next to the gargoyle statue. "We've walked down four flights of stairs, and you have not said one word. My kids wouldn't have made it five steps before asking something."

"I'm a Malfoy, sir. You grow accustomed to secrets with a grandfather and a father like mine. If I need to know something they would tell me, especially my dad."

"Right, I must take after Dumbledore. Secrets within secrets within secrets and never a damn moment when those secrets aren't being plucked at by some meddlesome kid." He chuckled to himself. "I must've really annoyed him with all my adventures. If he had you to work with he might still be alive."

"Don't say that. I couldn't have done half that stuff you did."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short. Albus speaks your praises with his every breath, and my son doesn't lie-uh-very often."

Scorpius was not so sure that was the case any longer, but he did not intend to tell Mr. Potter that.

Harry noted the disappointment in Scorpius's gray eyes and almost asked him about it. The look reminded him that this was still just a boy before him. He realized just how long he had been equating Scorpius with Chris. They were as similar in nature as opposite in appearance, but with one major difference, Chris knew loss personally. Scorpius dealt with being a Malfoy, but it was not the same as losing your own mother in your arms.

"The password?" asked the grumpy gargoyle.

Harry smacked it lightly. "Patience, Gaius."

The gargoyle gnashed its teeth. "That is not my name, Potter."

Harry gave Scorpius a mischievous look. "Whatever you say, Gaius."

"Alastor." Cut in a drawl.

Harry lost his smile. Even after all these years, some memories are hard to ignore. "Draco!"

Draco Malfoy leaned heavily on his father's black cane. He looked the same as he did in school save for a pale scar across his left eye. He gave Harry a stiff nod. "Auror Potter."

"Actually it'd be Head Auror Potter, but Harry is fine."

"Mr. Potter then." Draco compromised.

"Like father, like son. Hey, Gaius?" Harry joked.

The gargoyle which had jumped aside at the password growled but remained where it was.

"Scorpius, you first." Harry motioned to the entrance. "I need a quick word with your father in private."

Scorpius almost protested; the yearning to know was unbearable, but a stern look from his father silenced him.

Harry waited until Scorpius was halfway up the spiraling staircase before speaking. "You can back out."

Draco stared coolly at his former enemy. "I gave my word, Potter."

"Stop with the surname crap, Draco. There is no one here to give us away."

"This is a dangerous game we have played. It'd be foolish to let up now."

Harry sighed. "Hermione warned me not to bring you in. She said we'd just end up in a yelling match."

"Ms. Granger was right, but you trusted me nevertheless."

Harry started up the stairs. "Mrs. Weasley. And yes I do trust you. You had much more to lose than I did. Now though-this is not just baiting corrupt Wizengamont members."

Draco followed Harry's lead up the stairs. "No, it is not."

"Your wife knows?"

Draco slowed his pace. "Astoria is used to living with the unknown."

"As is your son." Harry could not keep his contempt out of his voice.

"That is more my father's doing than my choice. Lucius was a hard man to keep out once he got his foot in the door. If not for my mother I would have argued against his pardon just to keep him out of my life. Now I wish I had done so for my son's sake."

Harry turned around. "For all his faults, Lucius loved his family."

"He loved his reputation more," sneered Draco.

"Right, well, you used his love of reputation to the betterment of wizarding society."

Draco glared at Harry. "My place on the Wizengamont is the Noble and Ancient House of Black's seat since you refused to take on the title after the war."

"Sirius was always more part of my father's family than a Black." Harry offered with a shrug. "Your mother saved my life; she deserved a title not besmirched by Voldemort. And besides, the Most High and Noble House of Potter outranks the Blacks and the Malfoys."

Draco consented with a grunt. "My son will be eavesdropping."

"As any Slytherin would, Mr. Malfoy," came the strict voice of the Headmistress.

Both men looked up at the old witch with sheepish smiles.

McGonagall gave them her usual stern look. "If I had known I'd be dealing with your antics I would not have let you talk me into coming back, Potter."

Harry chuckled. "Minerva, you know as well as I that I had very little with persuading you to take up the reins."

Narrowed eyes looked over thin black spectacles. "I was informed that your meeting was urgent, Potter. Although why the Head Auror would require seeing myself and one of my students is beyond me."

Harry gave Scorpius the slightest smile before returning his attention to McGonagall. "We best move fully into your office."

He allowed Draco to lead him up the last few stairs and past the waiting Headmistress and curious Scorpius. Once he shut the door he pulled out his holly and phoenix feather wand and waved it through the air in front of the shut door. His ears popped as the additional wards fell into place. He then turned his attention to the fireplace. Stepping over to it he flicked his wand and green flames erupted before dying down into the usual fiery red and yellow.

"Burning off any residual Floo powder," explained Draco softly to Scorpius.

Harry jabbed his wand at the fireplace and it bricked up with glossy black stones.

McGonagall took her seat behind Dumbledore's desk. Every headmaster shaped the office to fit their personality, but she had left it in tribute to her friend. "I believe my office is secure."

Harry offered a smile in way of an apology. The office was certainly one of the most secure places in all the Wizarding world. No one had been able to enter it in all its years without the permission of the current owner. However, today was not the day to be sloppy as Draco had so recently reminded him. Their plans were accelerating, and one misstep could spell disaster.

"Your crystal from a few years ago is it still charged?" Harry asked finally pocketing his wand.

McGonagall shot a shocked look at her former pupil before glancing up at the empty portrait of Severus Snape. "It remains in the same place you had me put it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, staring at Draco. The Slytherin's forehead crinkled in concentration.

"It'll need recharging soon. Perhaps we should take it to your adopted son before we leave."

If Harry was confused by any of this he did not show it, but Scorpius was completely lost. The only person he knew who might be Harry's adopted son was Teddy, but as far as he knew Teddy was not adopted.

Harry saw Scorpius's confusion and sighed. They were trusting the young man with a lot of secrets; this one would not hurt if it got out. "Your father is talking about Anakin. Ginny and I filed the final set of papers last week."

"But Albus didn't say anything."

Again Harry let out a slow breath. "Albus and his siblings do not know. Only Anakin, his older brother, Ginny, and myself were included in the decision. I'm sure Lucien has been told, and as Draco sits on the subcommittee overseeing high profile adoptions he knows. Anakin wished for it to remain a secret until the paperwork was finalized."

"So why tell me?"

Draco placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "Do not question Mr. Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It is all right. If we are truly doing this then he has as much right to question my actions as you do."

"Do what?" McGonagall interjected.

Harry walked over to the seat he usually sat in when the room belonged to Dumbledore. Sadness swept over him as the memories came flooding back. As manipulative as he was Dumbledore was still like a grandfather to him. Harry motioned for Draco and Scorpius to take the remaining two seats.

Facing McGonagall, the Head Auror licked his lips. "What do you remember of James's fifth year?"

The Headmistress frowned, thrown off by the question. "It was like any other year with a James Potter running through the Halls. God knows how the school remained standing with James and Fred here."

Scorpius smirked. He always enjoyed the pranks those two played even with most of them being directed at the Slytherins.

"Yes, but it was different," Harry said slowly. "You accepted a transfer student from America by the name of Chris Perry."

McGonagall nodded. "I remember the other Board members giving you a hard time about supporting my decision. He and James did not get along, and he was related to Mr. Anakin Perry."

Draco stepped in. "Correct. In order to protect the student body and Hogwarts, it was agreed that a peculiar memory charm be placed on everyone. All memory of Chris became fuzzy after a certain period time passed without being in contact with him. After the school year ended, the charm was reinforced with a spell of mine and Mrs. Weasley's creation. Some like my son, Albus, and Anakin who were close to Chris remember more than most, but in essence, he was just another face in the crowd, easily forgotten."

"Fine." McGonagall rubbed her temple. "What does this boy have to do with what you're here to do?"

Harry looked up at the portraits of the previous headmasters. "The war in America has spread to our country despite IWC's efforts to contain it or rather because of it."

"Not the time, Potter."

"Right, sorry," Harry mumbled. "My office has been tracking the disappearances of my classmates. Some of the evidence has pointed to some highly disturbing facts. Facts that are forcing my hand. So I have asked Draco to infiltrate America."

"What!" Scorpius shot out of his seat. "No. Dad!"

Draco remained seated and gave his son a reproachful look. "If Mr. Potter's assumptions are correct we'll be facing far worse here than anything the witch hunters and Lord Wyatt can throw at me."

"But, Dad!" Scorpius fell silent, choking up. "It's a death sentence. Mr. Potter!"

McGonagall silently agreed with Scorpius. "There is no other way?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "I have postponed as long as I can. With the latest round of disappearances, I can no longer ignore my instincts."

Scorpius stared at Albus's father. "This is just to get back at my dad."

Draco growled. "Enough of that, Scorpius. Mr. Potter asked me to aid him and has entrusted the survival of his son to me. Whatever our personal rivalry, this is for the greater good."

Harry cringed. "For the future of magic and muggles alike. Britain is slipping back into the terror that gripped the country during Voldemort's return. The IWC has tied my hands with their stance on the Americas."

McGonagall stood up. "Why include Scorpius?"

Draco sighed and studied his son, wishing there was another way. "My disappearance will not go unnoticed, and we are unsure of how many more leaks there are in the Ministry."

"And even with those we trusted in the Ministry, we have to tread lightly," continued Harry. "There are some on the Wizengamont who wish to remove me from my position. We are walking on thinner and thinner ice. Kingsley may not hold onto the Minster's position for another term, and the other likely candidates are not able or willing to courageously lead the Ministry through the dark times ahead."

Draco placed his hand on his son's. "My absence will have to be covered up by an illness. Dragon flu or some such disease, which will make you Lord Black and heir apparent to the Malfoy House."

McGonagall gasped. "Impossible. He's barely even of age. Can't you assign your vote to Harry or a Department Head?"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione thought of that, but the only persons we can trust on the Wizengamont are myself, Hermione, and the Minister."

"And I cannot give the Minister my vote."

"So what about Harry?"

Scorpius saw the problem. "It can't look like a conspiracy because it is a conspiracy. Besides, my father and Mr. Potter are known to be unfriendly. No one would believe a Black would give their vote to a muggle-born even in this new day of freedom."

"Only a Slytherin," muttered Harry, shaking his head.

"So are you willing?" Draco asked.

Scorpius frowned. "I get a choice."

"Of course," said Draco gently. "There are less usable options after all."

"Like Mom."

"Astoria Greengrass is already heir to her family's seat, so it would not be inconceivable that Draco would use her, but the problem is his will states Scorpius is his heir proper. Since you are no longer a minor, we lose some validity."

"Will I still stay at Hogwarts?"

McGonagall stiffened. "Of course. You have your N. E. W. T.s to study for."

Draco shrugged. "That is up to you. Astoria can act as your proxy in all but the most important matters. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black's responsibilities are minimal as it was thought that it would be absorbed into the Malfoy House or the Potter's."

Scorpius tightened his grip on the chair's arms. "What do you think, Mr.-er-Harry?"

Harry ran his hand through his slightly graying hair. "Your father is supposed to be on his death bed. Would you remain at Hogwarts if that was the case?"

"Yes." Both Draco and Scorpius answered.

"Then that answers that."

Draco squeezed his son's hand. "Right, Mr. Potter and I still have a few more things to discuss with Headmaster McGonagall."

Scorpius stood up. "Will I see you again?"

Draco shrugged. "Perhaps."

Ignoring all his Malfoy heritage, Scorpius bent down and wrapped his arms around his dad tightly. "Be careful."

"Always, Scorp, always."

Scorpius released his dad and strode out of the office before his grief and worry consumed him. He did not want to cry in front of Mr. Potter. He descended the stairs two at a time, eye tearing up. The gargoyle barely jumped out of the way before he pushed past it and started toward the staircase. He needed to be alone, to think, to cry. It was all too much. He was on his second flight of stairs before he ran into anyone.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" snapped Hugo.

Scorpius continued on his way not bothering to acknowledge the Weasley boy.

"Oy! Scorpius!"

Scorpius stopped.

Anakin Perry stood next to Hugo looking extremely peeved. "What the hell is your problem?"

"None of your business."

Anakin left Hugo's side and bounded up the three stairs separating them. "When you nearly bulldoze over one of my friends it is my problem."

Scorpius looked down at Hugo. "Seems fine to me."

Anakin glared at him. "And what about last night? Think just because your dad's reputation is on the rise doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you like?"

Scorpius hand fell to his side where he kept his wand. "Back off, Perry."

Anakin opened his mouth to respond but a red spell flashed in between them.

"Enough, Anakin," said Albus wearily. "Scorpius."

Every fiber of his being screamed at him to run up to Albus, kiss him, and tell him everything. As much as he wanted to do all that and more, he remained rooted to the spot.

Anakin took a step up. "He nearly flattened Hugo."

Hugo nodded vigorously.

"That doesn't give you the right to antagonize him," said Albus still standing at the top of the stairs. "Prefect or not, Annie, he can still give you detention."

Anakin pointed at Scorpius's wand in his hand. "Doesn't look like I would be the only one in detention. He went for his wand."

Albus waved away the argument. "Leave Scorpius alone."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Tread lightly. Come on, Hugo."

Scorpius stepped well out of Anakin's path as the blond moved passed him. He and Anakin had never been best of friends, but they had mutual respect for the other. It also did not hurt that they were two of Albus's best friends or at least they used to be. Shifting his feet, the Slytherin dared to glance in Albus's direction. The sole Potter by blood to not be sorted into Gryffindor appeared to be undecided.

"Hey," whispered Scorpius.

Albus's green eyes cooled considerably. "Missy said you wanted to meet at noon."

"I was outside the Room when she informed me that McGonagall wanted to see me."

Albus did not move as Scorpius slowly approached him.

"Otherwise I'd have been outside waiting for you until Hell froze over."

Albus cocked an eyebrow. "That supposed to be cute?"

Scorpius swallowed; the lump in his throat growing bigger. "It's meant to tell you how much I wanted to talk, to explain."

"Explain!" Albus's voice cracked. "Explain. Are you kidding me? I catch you snogging another dude, and you think you can explain."

Scorpius wanted so badly to reach out and wipe away the tears running down Albus's cheek but did not think it would go over well.

"We weren't snogging." He started lamely.

Albus reached out and slapped him. "Don't you dare deny it, Scorpius. You were practically undressing each other in the common room. I'd hate to think how far it would have gone if I hadn't walked in. Because, with snogging, I can let you live. I'll hate you for all eternity, but I won't let James rip you to shreds."

At the word 'hate', Scorpius flinched. He would not blame the man for it, but it still hurt.

"Al, please," He whined. "Just listen. Please."

Albus angrily wiped his running nose with his sleeve. "How could you? How could you do that to me? And in front of fucking everyone. Do I really mean so little to you?"

"No!" Scorpius reached out and pulled the man into a tight embrace. "I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone. Just the thought of letting you go makes me want to die it hurts so much. Please, believe me. Pl-please."

Albus pushed against Scorpius's chest until he was free of the man's arms. "Then why?" He demanded.

Scorpius knew no matter what he said, even the whole truth, would sound like him being an absolute prat. The truth was that Zabini, ever the evil twisted bastard, had forced himself on Scorpius just to stir things up. His plan had worked so much better when Albus had actually walked in on the spectacle. Zabini, of course, was now lying in the Hospital Wing unrecognizable, and Scorpius was sure he would lose his Head Boy badge when Zabini woke up and told the matron the story. But none of that matter in the slightest to him at the moment. All that mattered was Albus Severus Potter.

"I swear we weren't snogging. He jumped me, and I was doing my best to fight him off. He's rather bigger than me."

Albus did not crack a smile at the joke.

Scorpius gulped. "The moment you ran upstairs I got hold of my wand, and ended it."

"Why would Zabini try and kiss you? He's never shown any interest in the same sex."

Scorpius hesitated. That was not entirely truthful. Zabini defiantly had an interest in one boy. "He's Zabini, who knows how his twisted mind works."

"You were smiling." Albus sniffed.

Scorpius was about to answer when he spotted Mr. Potter. "Mr. Potter!"

Albus took a step back. "Dad."

Harry frowned down at the boys. "Albus."

Scorpius made to retreat, but Albus caught his hand.

"Is my father still with the Headmistress?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "No, Scorpius."

Careful to keep himself between his father and Scorpius, Albus appraised his father. "Why are you and Mr. Malfoy here?"

Harry figured he would be blocked from asking Scorpius any questions by his clearly distraught son.

"We had some Wizengamont business to discuss concerning Hogwarts' security." Harry rattled off, thankful Hermione had made him prepare a story for just such an occasion. "The Auror Department is spread too thin to add additional coverage but the Magic Reversal Squad has offered to fill in. The Wizengamont approved, and I needed Professor McGonagall's consent."

Albus was a Slytherin and knew his father was covering up the truth. He should have stopped with his first sentence. "And Mr. Malfoy chose to come with?"

Scorpius squeezed Albus's hand. "He needed to talk to me."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I was hoping I could steal you and your sister for lunch in Hogsmeade. Scorpius is welcome to join as well."

Scorpius almost objected; one needed parental permission to leave school grounds. Slowly it dawned on him that not only was he seventeen; he was acting Head of the Black House. "I actually had-ah-something to discuss with Zabini."

Harry's honed observation skills allowed him to see the fleeting discomfort on his son's face. He suppressed the maddening urge to interrogate Scorpius about what Zabini had done.

Albus let go of Scorpius's hand. "Are you sure?"

Scorpius felt trapped. A lunch with Mr. Potter analyzing his every move was nerve-racking. He also really needed to check on Zabini to make perfectly clear just how unwelcome his actions the previous night were.

"Uh-perhaps you could come with and-er-we'll meet Lily and your dad at the Three Broomsticks?"

Albus relaxed ever so slightly. He knew in his heart of hearts that he was foolish thinking Scorpius would cheat on him. The Slytherin would never do such a cowardly thing, but the scene from last night played on the insides of his eyelids constantly.

"Yeah, I heard he got pretty banged up."

Harry continued to try and decipher the hidden meaning, but clearly, he was missing a vital piece of the puzzle. "Who attacked him?"

Albus shrugged. "No idea. He's a right prick, could be anyone."

"Language!" Harry admonished halfheartedly. "Lily should be in the Great Hall?"

Albus offered his father an exasperated look. "No clue. We're in different houses, remember?"

Scorpius played peacemaker. "Most likely, Mr. Potter. She just had Charms."

Harry smiled thankfully and set off in the direction of the Charms Corridor.

"How the hell do you know that?"

Scorpius smiled. "Easiest way to avoid Lorcan is to know where Lily is."

"You're not still scared of him? He's barely managing an A in his classes."

Scorpius smirked. "Not sure your godmother would like to hear you mocking her beloved son."

"Luna is Lily's godmother, and Lorcan is dating my sister. He gets mocked."

"Ah-just making sure." Scorpius laughed lightly.

Albus faced Scorpius. "It was you who flattened Zabini."

The dark look of anguish passed over Albus's face abruptly reminding Scorpius of why they were on the staircase. Sobered and terribly worried Scorpius nodded.

"Good," stated Albus. "He deserved it, and it saves me a detention."

"Al," Scorpius whispered, "I'm sorry."

Albus stiffened. "Yeah. I know." He leaned up against Scorpius. "I'm just not sure it's enough."

Scorpius felt as if someone had sucker punched him in the stomach. All the breath vanished from his body. "Please, Al, please. Don't."

Albus's emerald eyes filled with tears again. "How do I trust you again? Even if this wasn't your fault. How do I get back to a place where I can feel safe? All I can think of is the image of you and him. How do-how…"

Scorpius wrapped his arms tightly around the man's waist and kissed his forehead. "I'd never hurt you. I'll die first."

Albus closed his eyes and shook his head. He started walking away. Scorpius reached out to catch his shoulder, but the Slytherin Potter brushed passed him in silence. Still, not one to give up, the blond haired Head Boy followed along in his wake. They walked from one end of the castle to the other without a word passing between them. Scorpius tried a few times to restart the conversation, but words failed him. Fear held him back. They reached the Astronomy Tower.

Albus paused for a fraction of a second, blinked, and sighed heavily. "Your father's going to be pissed when he hears you lost your badge because of me."

Scorpius laughed hollowly. "Dad would be pissed no matter why I lost the Head Boy badge, but he won't hear about it."

"McGonagall will owl…"

Scorpius hushed Albus with a finger to his lips. He checked down both passages before pulling Albus into the nearby broom closet. "My dad is going away for a bit, but you can't tell anyone that."

Albus frowned. Fingers brushed against inappropriate places. Both boys held their breath and pulled back as far as the tiny cupboard would allow.

Albus hissed, "Why? Wait! That's why they're here?"

Scorpius nodded. Keeping his voice in a conspiratorial whisper, he continued, "I think I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I don't want to lie to you. There's something big going on."

"The disappearances," interjected Albus knowingly.

Scorpius agreed silently. "Your dad has an idea what is going on, but it requires my dad going off to the States with your brother."

"WHAT!" Albus's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Keep your voice down, babe," admonished Scorpius, clapping a hand over Albus's mouth. "The world has to think my dad is on his deathbed."

"Making you Lord Black," gasped Albus. "Right?"

"I'm sure my great-aunt is rolling in her grave. A fag..."

Albus slapped him lightly. "Don't ever use that word."

Scorpius smiled sheepishly. "Fine. Sorry. A homosexual who is in love with the descendant of two of the worst blood traitor families in the British Isles as the Head of her Noble and Ancient House."

"Well, my dad's godfather would probably like it a whole more than your father."

Scorpius nodded his confused agreement; he knew very little about the last Black.

Albus raised his wrist and read the time off his spelled wristwatch, a gift from a muggle-born ex-girlfriend. Despite being digital, it still worked within Hogwarts. "We better be off to Hogsmeade."

"Are we okay?" asked Scorpius softly, after a moment's hesitation.

Albus gave him a peck on the lips. "We're working on it."

The Battle for Hogwarts had not left Hogsmeade unscarred. While the majority of the village had been expertly repaired by its residents with aid from the Ministry, a few sectioned had been burned down by cursed fire. Zonko's and the Post Office were among the burnt ruins. Unfortunately, for most of Hogwarts' male population, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop still stood tall. The Three Broomsticks survived the battle and served as the central hub for the small town even with an aging Madam Rosmerta still at the keel.

Scorpius and Albus meet Harry in front of the famous pub. The veteran Auror was speaking to a man with wispy white hair dressed in a floral night gown. The two older men continued their lively discussion with no regard to the fact they were blocking the entrance to the building until Albus cleared his throat loudly. Harry greeted them with a wave still talking to the man.

"…all I'm a saying is there would be no more of these disa-hic-pearances if yous had listened to me all those years ago. Werewolves! Hic…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "These disappearances are not being conducted by werewolves. If you stayed off the bottle you'd realize none of the attacks have occurred in any form of pattern with the full moon."

Albus could hear the fury in his father's voice even if the man could not. He pulled Scorpius back a bit. "Why does that man look so familiar?"

"That's Mr. Robards. He's the guy the Minister fired to give your dad the Head Auror job," whispered Scorpius into Albus's ear.

Albus kicked himself. "Of course! He's certainly let himself go."

"Perhaps, but I still expect my son to show his elders a modicum of respect," said Harry loudly, giving both boys a reproving glare.

"Sorry, sir," said Albus automatically.

Gawain Robards stared at him cross-eyed. "Either Rosmerta's elf-made wine has-hic-kicked my ass or there's two of you, boy."

Harry pursed his lips. "Gawain, this is my son Albus and this is…"

Gawain interrupted him. "I know who he is," he spat.

Harry crossed his arms. "Enough of that. Go home, Gawain. I'm sure your daughter is frightfully worried for you."

"And I'm the bloody Merlin," muttered Gawain. Nevertheless, he pushed his glasses painfully further up the bridge of his nose and toddled off down the road.

Harry gave Scorpius an apologetic smile. "Don't take it personally, Scorpius. He's just—well, who he is."

Albus mimicked his father's earlier actions and folded his arms over his chest. "That's not an excuse. Scorpius isn't his grandfather!"

"You're right," agreed Harry.

Scorpius shrugged. "I've heard worse."

Harry tapped his foot. "He's a lot nicer to be around when he's not had four bottles of Rosemerta's wine. He can almost even keep his prejudices in check then."

Albus stared at his father in mild disgust. "Why are you defending him?"

"Because for all his faults, Albus, Gawain Robards ran the Auror Department during the War. Now, he has his shortcomings, but he was able to keep the integrity of the Department intact, and he paid dearly for it."

Scorpius looked down the path Robards had taken. "My dad doesn't think that highly of him."

"Well, your father isn't privy to everything the Auror Department has done, and by the time he joined the Ministry the atrocities of the war had caught up to Gawain. We should have done more to help him after the war." Harry shrugged and looked up at the clear sky. "Shall we? Your brother and sister are already inside." He gestured for the two teenagers to enter the pub. He caught Scorpius by the shoulder. "Your father's part in the mission must remain between us."

Scorpius gulped and nodded. "I understand, sir."

Harry smiled brightly. "George! Funny running into you."

George Weasley still had the trademark shocking red hair on his family but he kept it shaved much too short according to his mother. His missing ear was on prominent display. He wore his dragon leather suit and a huge mischievous grin. He clapped Harry on the back. "Nice to see you, Harry. Missing the little rascals already?"

Harry chuckled. "I had Auror business up at the school and thought why not take the kids out for lunch. What are you doing away from the alley?"

George put on a mock somber expression. "Just checking in on the Hogsmeade branch. You've created twice the work for me since recruiting my brother back into the Ministry's folds."

Harry held the door open for George to enter. "Ron's been back in the office for almost a decade. You could have hired a replacement."

"Nah, I promised to keep it in the family. Plus, Freddy's almost done with his stint with Charlie. I'd wager he'll be begging to come work with his old man."

Harry nodded. "That's a fool's bet. He writes to James daily complaining about all the jobs he has to do on the reserve."

George beamed until his eyes fell on Scorpius. "You look more and more like your father, Scorpius. And I heard old Minnie made you Head Boy to boot. I've got to give that nephew of mine a talking to. He's besmirching the name of Marauder."

Harry placed both hands on Scorpius's shoulders. "I think he's a fine choice."

"I'm kidding, Harry. I'm the last person to judge a person based on his family name. Just look at the fact I let you marry my baby sister."

"Bad object lesson, Uncle George. Everyone knows you had a man crush on the Marauders of which James Potter was the ringleader, and my mom would've whipped your ass if you'd tried to stop her marrying Dad," said James by way of greeting. He gave George a tight hug and loomed over Scorpius. "Scorpius, I need help with the drinks."

Scorpius could only send Albus a quick pleading look before being manhandled back up to the counter. He watched as Harry, George, and Lily guided Albus over to the booth in the corner away from most of the thinning lunch crowd. James kept a firm grip on Scorpius's arm as he ordered drinks, ignoring the obvious captivated young barmaid's attempts at flirting.

"So I heard you cheated on my brother," hissed James out of the corner of his mouth.

The blond Slytherin quivered in suppressed fear. James had been very clear on the consequences of hurting his brother when Albus and he first started dating. He swallowed against the growing toad in his throat. "It wasn't what it looked like."

"That's what I told Lily. I said, 'Lils, no one has that much of a death wish to be that idiotic.'"

Scorpius looked back at the booth. Albus was hidden from view. "Zabini caught me off guard. I did not kiss back, and I put the asshole in the hospital wing."

James narrowed his eyes. "You'll lose that shiny badge when McGonagall hears about it."

"I don't care," said Scorpius firmly.

The barmaid came back with seven butterbeers. James thanked her. "We'll hold off judgement—for now."

They carried the drinks over the booth, rather James effortlessly levitated the lot.

"Seven drinks?" asked George when they arrived.

"Anakin will be joining us in a bit," explained Harry. "He wanted a moment to talk to Lucien first."

George arched an eyebrow. Harry nodded.

"Excellent," exclaimed the older man. He picked up his mug and held it high before taking a long deep sip. "About damn time."

The three Potter children looked at the two adults in confusion. Scorpius tried to feign disbelief, but the glance from Lily and Albus told him he had not convinced them.

Lily placed her wand on the tabletop. "What's Scorpius doing here?"

"He's my boyfriend," snapped Albus with a warning glare.

"Trouble in paradise?" inquired George innocently.

Albus locked his jaw and gave his uncle a withering look proving he was indeed his mother's son. "We're all fine."

Lily tapped her finger on her wand. "For now," she muttered.

Harry and George shared another look. Neither adult forced the issue, instead turning to read through the short lunch menu.

Albus crossed his arms and stared down both of his siblings. "What happens between me and Scorpius is between me and Scorpius. I do not need either of you trying to intimidate him or hexing him. I'm perfectly capable of doing the dead myself, or do I have to remind you who holds the family dueling title four years running?"

Lily flushed red highlighting her freckles. Her fiery hair buzzed with an angry energy. Albus might be able to pull off his mother's glare from time to time, but Lily Luna Potter had inherited her namesake's and mother's temperament when cornered. "You're just going to forgive and forget? Seriously!"

"Lils, volume," warned Harry. "Forgive and forget, what?"

"Scorpius fucked another boy!" blamed Lily vindictively.

Scorpius lost the little color in his cheeks. Albus blew a gasket. He threw his still full mug at his sister's head. James flicked his wand vanishing the glass projectile along with its contents.

"Um—hi?"

The booth's occupants turned to face the newcomer. Anakin Halliwell was a boy just shy of six feet with dirty blond hair and shockingly blue eyes. He had his mother's cheekbones and nose. While not muscular, he was not scrawny. He managed to make his school uniform look cool without trying.

"Bad timing?" he asked in a soft voice.

Harry, still reeling from Lily's revelation, struggled to speak. "No, kiddo, not at all."

James, who had pocketed his sister's wand, scooted over, creating a spot for Anakin to sit down. "You might have just saved one of my siblings' lives."

Harry looked at Lily. "Sweetheart, that isn't…"

Lily interrupted him. "It's true! Albus caught them at it last night, but he's too fucking scared to break up with the two-faced loser."

"Language," warned Harry, eyes hard. "Albus?"

Albus balled his hands into fists. "I walked in on Zabini kissing Scorp. It was not a mutual kiss. I'm not scared, and Scorp isn't a loser." He said through gritted teeth.

Harry pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Zabini's the student you said you were going to visit in the hospital wing."

"I cursed him," squeaked Scorpius.

"Attacking a fellow student," muttered Harry. He replaced his glasses. "Lily, apologize to your brother and Scorpius."

Lily shook her head.

Harry hardened his tone. "Apologize, young lady."

She looked at James for support. He decidedly avoided her gaze. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine. Sorry."

"It's fine," said Scorpius automatically.

"No, it's bloody well not!" Albus exclaimed harshly.

Harry held up his hand. "Enough, Albus. She apologized."

Albus fumed and turned his back on his father. Rosmerta came over to their table. Harry gave her their order. She waddled away. The rest of the occupants slowly returned their attention back to their own conversations.

"Now, I wish this lunch occurred under better circumstances, but I don't know when I'll be able to make it back up to Scotland. We can't postpone as James needs to be on patrol in an hour. So, as terrible as it sounds, I need all of you to put aside your hurt feelings for a moment. Alright?"

Everyone nodded. Albus was the last to do so, and he still did not look at his father or sister. Scorpius tried to quietly calm him, but Albus rebuffed his efforts.

Harry nodded. "George, help me out with a few Muffliatos."

It took the two adults a few moments to ensure the anti-eavesdropping spell covered the area.

"I should've had us meet at the Hog's Head. There's never anyone there for lunch."

George pocketed his wand. "That's because Aberforth's cooking is worse than Hagrid's."

Harry sighed. "Good news first?" He continued without waiting for a response. "Ginny and I asked Anakin if he would like to officially become a Potter. The Ministry finally gave their approval of the adoption yesterday."

"Brilliant!"

"Fantastic."

"Welcome to the family."

Anakin smiled shyly. "Thanks. I—you guys have been so kind to me and Lucien. I couldn't ask for a better second family."

James gave him a one-armed hug. Albus even broke out of his foul mood long enough to give Anakin a genuine smile. Scorpius inclined his head in recognition. Lily hugged him awkwardly over James' lap.

George was the one to bring them back on track. "I take it the secrecy is not over this news."

Harry soberly shook his head. "No, no it's not. We're having people over to the house tonight to discuss thing more in-depth, but it'd be difficult to pull the kids out of school. It's been decided that James is going on an undercover mission to the Americas."

"What!" Lily shouted looking quickly between her father and her brother. "No!"

James quieted her gently. "I'm the only person for the job, Lils. It's not exactly kosher."

"Mom won't stand for it!"

Harry looked around the bar. Rosmerta was heading back to them. "I discussed it with her last night. Now, this mission is top secret. No one can know about it. No one! I mean it. Not even the rest of the family—not yet."

Harry and George canceled the spells right as Rosmerta reached their table. She passed out their meals and left.

"But daddy! It's too dangerous," whispered Lily. She held onto James's arm tightly hampering his attempts to eat his beef stew.

Albus eyed his usually carefree brother. He could see the small signs of stress: the quiver in his right eye, thin lines at the corner of his mouth. "When?" he asked softly.

"As soon as safe transport can be arranged."

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know. Not too long. I've got Auror training to pass," said James resting his chin on top of Lily's head.

Scorpius licked his lips, feeling slightly out of place at the family meeting. "Um—good luck."

James nodded his thanks. Lunch passed in somber silence. George and James left first with hurried goodbyes and tearful hug from Lily. Harry escorted them up back to the school's gates. He bid them farewell and made them promise to study hard before disapparating with a soft pop. Alone, the teenagers hiked back up to the castle. In the Entrance Hall, they departed in different directions.

Back in the Slytherin common room Albus finally broke his silence. "Promise me that won't be the last time I see my brother, Scorp."

Scorpius pulled him into his lap. He stroked his boyfriend's untamable jet black hair. "James and my dad will be just fine."

Both boys lapsed into worried silence until it was time for bed; the idea of attending classes was ludicrous. As the common room filled up after dinner, they stood up wordlessly and headed to their dormitory. Zabini's bed was still unoccupied: another concern for another day. They got ready for bed. Around midnight, Albus crawled into Scorpius's bed. Ultimately, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AN: What do you guys think? This story is going to be updated slowly until my Charmed story is finished. I can't wait to let you guys see what I have instore for our favorite wizarding family.


End file.
